Multiple different tools are typically required for installing pin anchors in concrete or masonry structures. For example, a drill may be first used to form a hole in the concrete or masonry structure. Then, the pin anchor is inserted into the hole and a hammer may be utilized to pound the pin anchor into the masonry material.